When power is what you seek
by NiGhTFuRy302
Summary: Assassin'sCreedxJusticeleague. YOU DO NOT NEED TO KNOW ASSASSIN'S CREED STORYLINE. There are those who seek control, and will get it by any means necessary. All for their religion, or to make the world a better place. It is men like them who need to be stopped. And the Justice League will do it. Along with help from some new friends. (Nolan Batman)
1. Chapter 1

There are those who seek control. There are those who seek power. There are those who seek riches. And there are those, who's minds are so lost, that they cannot chose what to seek, their desire is broken. Their mind split. So much so that there is no hope for them to return. Nothing can save them.

So they destroy. But there is STILL the question, why? '

'Because some men aren't looking for anything logical, like money. They can't be bought, bullied, reasoned, or negotiated with. Some men just want to watch the world burn.'_ -Alfred Pennyworth_

* * *

Gotham, December 1st, 2012.

A bank alarm rang out in the night. Yet another bank robbery attempted at the Gotham Bank. How typical. Batman narrowed his eyes. 'Not now, focus one the mission' He reminded himself. Besides, he just saw Batgirl swing by, she'd handle it. Batman looked down and checked his black GA 100-1A1 military series G shock watch. Customized, of course. It read 1:30... AM. He couldn't believe it was this early. This night had been going by slower than others. Normally that wouldn't bother him, but unfortunately, the guy they were looking for needed to be caught. He was a mass murderer who fought like a beast, even almost to Batman's capabilities, climbed with the flexibility of Barbara (Batgirl), and seemed to have the reflexes of the Flash. And he always had these... Gauntlets, on. His targets were always people with power, people in charge. Almost always, his most recent kill was a mail courier, shot in the head by a sniper who had been out of sight of any cameras. During the panic he rushed in, took a letter, and blended in. Literally once he entered the crowd it was like he was disappeared. Gone. And people were starting to panic.

They needed to catch this guy. Soon. He had been at this vantage point almost two hours and decided it would be best if he moved on. He was just reaching for his grappling hook when he saw something. It wasn't much, but it was something. A shadow. He barely noticed it out of the corner of his eye. He had to investigate. Jumping down from his perch on a gargoyle he landed in a puddle of water, sending the stuff flying everywhere, his cape covering his body. He slowly stood up and looked around. Nothing all shadows. He slowly started to walk forward. His black combat boots scraping against the cement in the dead quiet. He could see nothing. So he activated thermal vision. Nothing in front of him, he checked his flanks, nothing. He looked up- SMACK!

The next thing he knew was that he was tackled to the ground and had a knife at his throat. "Stop trying to find me, you don't know what you're getting into." He said. His voice was raspy, though not as much as Batman's. He sounded kind of like a harmonica. His face was obscured by a shadow cast by a hood thrust over his head that came to point at the bridge of his nose. It looked like beak. The blade at his throat was not in his hand, but attached to his gauntlet. It was obviously retractable due to the mechanism that he could see. Smart. All of this registered in Bruce's head in a fraction of a second. "I know I'm trying to stop murder" Batman rasped. He didn't move. Both his arms were pinned, one by a foot the other by a hand. "You are trying to save those who create murders. Stay out of it." And with that, and a small smoke bomb that held sleeping gas, he was gone.

When Batman awoke he was in the watchtower. His cape and cowl still attached to his armor... He had finally encountered the murderer, and gained more info than he had hoped for. But the question still remained.

Who was that?

* * *

**So what did you think? Don't worry it'll make sense later. And it'll be longer. Oh and if you want to know what he looks like here are the links for the face and voice, just skip to 2:50. watch?v=iOp9PfM2_mc and the costume art/AC-Modern-Day-Assassin-400271275 Thanks for reading. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce got an average of about thirty five hours of sleep a week. Last night however, he needed to sleep on what he had learned. Give his brain a chance to get ready for the thinking that would happen today. Which meant he got six hours of sleep instead of five. Which also meant that there was an entire hour in which he was not monitoring for the vigilante. What was worse than that was that in the past two hours, he had come with nothing. He had been searching the internet, racking his brain, cross referencing, and even asking around the watchtower for TWO hours. And nothing. He checked his watch, it read 10:37. Which meant he had twenty-seven minutes until it was his shift to be on the ground looking for this guy. Bruce mentally groaned. He went over everything again. Maybe he would have better luck if he searched for references about the things on the vigilante's body. He typed in 'Gauntlet weapons'. There were crossbows, grappling cables, and permanently fixed claws that went over your fist, but nothing like the... Hidden blade, he had seen. He continued scrolling when he came across a link, 'The legend of Altair's hidden blades.' The picture was almost an exact match. He clicked it. They were almost exactly the same as the ones on the vigilante. Only, the bad guy's were more modern, meaning without the engravings and slightly shorter. But they were the same. His watch started beeping. It was eleven. He looked back at the screen one last time and found a map, along with the word 'Amazon'. He downloaded the map and made a mental note not to forget the word. He would have to ask Wonder Woman. But that would wait...

For now.

* * *

Cole McTavish was looking out the window of the hotel he was in. Gotham was always alive with people going about their daily business, open to threat. Open to control. Open to attack. He smirked, they were so... Ignorant of the fact that they were being watched 24/7. He turned around and looked at the old man behind him. He was in his mid sixties, was five eleven, had military cut grey hair, and looked like he could still hold his own against two guys twice his size. Their were two other men in the room. Body guards. "Grand master," Cole started, with a slight nod of the head, "you wanted to see me?" he asked, the grand master, or John Price, nodded. "Yes, I understand you made contact with the Batman?" he asked. He had a Posh accent. Not thick, but not light either. Cole nodded, "I told him to stop following me. That he didn't know what he was getting into." "Do you have any idea how much of a villain that made you sound like?" Cole laughed. "Whatever, but I couldn't let him stay on my trail." he said. Price sighed "You probably escalated the problem. Cole, you're a smart kid, how old are you? Twenty-three?"

"Twenty-five."

"Ah, anyway, look. No matter what the circumstances, you CANNOT make contact. You should know that. We were in the process of getting them off of you're trail. It's bad enough that your recent endeavors have been very subtle."

"What are you talking about?"

"You left a body in a hotel lobby"

"I thought it would make an impression."

Price groaned, "You are inviting them to find us. Batman's been searching for us none stop. And they are the kind of people we are supposed to be helping. But from BEHIND the scenes. Never make contact, remember? That was the first thing you learned when you entered this unit. Take out targets that could destroy the league. But SUBTLY..." It was yet another of the old man's lectures. Cole mentally groaned. But what could he say? He screwed up, and now he would have to fix it. "...And as such, it is you're responsibility to fix it." Price said.

"How?"

"You're a smart kid. You'll come up with something." And with that, an encouraging smile and a pat on the shoulder, Price left, to go do other things that involved leading of some sort. 'You'll come up with something.'

Yup. His responsibility.

* * *

Two hours later...

Wonder Woman walked into the Mess Hall. Batman had requested to see her. About what, she didn't know. But as soon as his shift ended he had sent her a message saying that he wanted to see her in the mess hall. She soon spotted the familiar cape and cowl by the window and approached him. He didn't turn to face her but simply greeted her by saying "Diana." She replied in the same by saying "Bruce." They watched the earth for a minute or two, neither of them saying a word, until Batman turned to her. "I need to ask you something, regarding the vigilante we've been hunting." He said. 'Straight to the point' She thought, "Ok, but I don't see how I can help." She wondered what he was going to ask, but she never dream he would ask this.

"What do you know about Altair?"


	3. Chapter 3

Wonder Woman was at a loss for words. She had not expected him to ask THAT question, "W-what?" she asked. "You heard me." He said, she looked out over the earth, and sighed. "It was supposed to stay a secret hidden among the Amazons... But I'll tell you."

"Long ago, the world ended... Destroying a race of amazingly intelligent people, with technology that far surpasses our own. But they knew about the impending Armageddon, and tried to find ways to prevent it. Nothing worked. So when all else failed. They created something. They created us. And for ages, their secrets remained hidden. But in the year 257 AD a war took place. And in that war there was one man, a man that never had any wish to fight, because he was better than all other soldiers in the land. He never wanted that advantage over life. So he ran fled. And while stumbling through the woods he fell into a cave. Not a natural cave... An ANCIENT cave with strange markings in it and technology that he couldn't even BEGIN to understand. He wandered through it until he saw something. A light. He ran toward it, expecting to find a way out. But when he found it, he saw a woman. She was glowing, and obviously not human... Not THIS human. He approached her and reached his hand out to touch her. But it passed right through."

"Her name, was Juno. She had transferred her mind into the digital realm, to survive the end. She turned to him and pointed to an object on a pedestal, an orb. A glass orb that she called 'The Apple of Eden'. He reached out and grabbed it. But as he did so he was transported to the middle of the battle that he had run away from. He was about to be struck down as an enemy raised his sword high. He raised the Apple in a meager attempt to defend himself. It was that it started to glow, and a beam shot out from it. It killed the attacker, and all turned to stare. He stood and raised it high. Everybody bowed. He created an empire."

"But he was cruel. Having used the Apple to leave for four hundred years, he had become the cruelest ruler in all the land. It corrupted his mind. He killed all who angered him, he burned children alive for what he thought to be sacrifices for the goddess Juno-Not the Roman goddess... But something else... He... abused many of the women in his country... Kept them as slaves." Wonder Woman's voice was laced with hatred.

"And so rose two factions, the Assassin's as he called them, who tried to overthrow him, and the Templars, who were his loyal servants. The Assassin's have always lived in the shadows, struck silently. Whereas the Templars have made themselves known by other names, and masked their kills. One day the Assassin's succeeded, and the kingdom with brought down. And the Apple was taken by the Assassin's. Over time the stories changed. They fought for peace, they fought for land. But the truth is, the Templars fight for control, blinded by thinking they are fighting for God. The Assassin's are fighting for freedom... And one day. A horrible Templar came to power as their leader. His name was Saromund G'lith. He almost destroyed the Assassin's. And just before he could finish the job... He discovered Themyscaria, and island full of beautiful women and untold treasures. His lust for women had gotten the better of him, and he sailed for my home... The Amazons hadn't expected the attack, and were quickly overrun... That horrible man... He... Raped, and abused almost all of the women on the island." Wonder Woman hugged herself. "This was in the late twelfth century... And one day, a ship sailed past the island, almost running aground. To the Templars, who were too distracted with other pursuits, nothing got on or off. Until several men turned up missing. As well as Amazons. Search parties were arranged, and went searching for them in the jungle. They never came out. Until a week later, when a small boat, carrying ten decapacitated bodies flowed down a river ant into town. The same thing happened for for days. Until one day a hooded man walks into town. The guards were about to order him to stop when the Amazons he had rescued shot them with arrows."

"His name was Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, an Arabic Assassin who freed my island with nothing but a sword, and his amazing abilities to climb, fight, and hide. As a gift, he was given gauntlets that were similar to mine as a gift. Only his had no bullet proof enchantment. Instead, our finest craftswoman had attached a blade to the inside of them, and spring loaded them to be retractable... He named them the hidden blade. With their gratitude, they built a garden in his honor." She said. "Why a garden?" "He was fond of the greenery on our island."

"He saved my island... And my people. Even though this was all before my time the Assassin's are stilled welcomed on my island" She finished. Batman nodded... But he needed to know more. He was facing the window. She was facing him. She looked like she saw something.

"These Assassin's, is there anyway to contact them?"

"Yeah, just as nicely and we'll show up.


	4. Chapter 4

Batman whirled around, a batarang in hand, and tackled the invader to the ground. "Batman to Justice League, we have an intruder!" He said into his comm. Then he got a good look at the intruder. White and red robes, straps around his waist and left shoulder. Gauntlets- Or Hidden Blades...

Superman, Green Arrow, and Hawkgirl all came rushing in. They were about to approach Batman and the intruder when Diana stepped in their way and put her hand up. Batman narrowed his eyes at the intruder. "You..." He growled. Batman stood up, and dragged the intruder up with him. "What are you doing here?" He asked. This was the same man that they had been hunting. Cole said nothing. "I said WHAT-" "BATMAN!" Diana's voice stopped him from slamming the young man against the wall. "Can you not see that he has not made any attempts to resist you?" she said. Batman thought about this. He had seen him fight on camera, and he knew that if he went up against this guy toe to toe, it would be one of the most difficult fights of his life. Against a human that is... Weighing the risks, and going over multiple options of what to do, Batman was the young man's throat. He stuttered for a bit and rubbed his throat. "Thanks... *Cough*" He said, and stood upright.

Superman was the first to speak. He stepped for and demanded answers. "Who are you? And what do you want?" Cole looked at him and simply said, "Cole MacGrath. And I want to talk to you... As in only the original seven." He said, then looked at Wonder Woman, and greeted her, "Diana." All eyes turned to Wonder Woman, except for Batman, he simply assumed since the amazons and the assassin's had a connection, they kept track of each other.. She took a nervous step back, and glared at him. He simply shrugged, "You know this guy?" Ollie asked, "Well, yes, but..." Diana was trying to find an answer that wouldn't lead to more questions. So Cole answered for her. "I'll answer everything you have to ask, but the sum of it is this: The Amazon's and we Assassin's- Not that kind of Assassin -keep track of each other." He said. This seemed to ease everybody for now. At least regarding Diana. Now everybody was staring back at him. "Follow me" Batman said. And led Cole down to the meeting room. About half an hour later all of the original seven were accounted for and staring at Cole.

"Long ago, in the year 257 AD..."

* * *

"So this entire... 'Cold war' Between you and the Templars started over ancient technology?" "That could allow a man to rule the world, yes." "Ok then."

Batman looked at Cole, who was now sitting down "That still doesn't excuse your murders." "Don't lecture me" Cole gave a scowl that rivaled the Batglare. "I respect your code batman. And I understand it. But you don't get to judge what's right and what's not. Murder is not something that I enjoy. But you don't get to say whether or not it's needed. You don't get to play God." Batman and Cole were now both standing and looked like they were about to explode. Diana stood and spoke, "Batman, I come from an island where we are trained to breath, eat and live war. Murder. And you don't shun me like this." She was now between him and Cole. Superman stood, "We understand that Wonder Woman, but this man HAS to be brought to justice for his crimes"

"SHUT UP! I came here to tell you that the Grandmaster of the assassin's wants to meet you." "Why should we come?" "Because we've been protecting you from the start. Superman, we kept the government from dectecting your pod entering the atmosphere. The same with Green lantern and Abin Sur. And when Darkseid came how do you think civilian casualties were kept so low? Because we killed most of his soldiers. Every one of you owe us your lives. The very least you could do is come to meet him!"

"We should go" Diana said. Flash nodded and agreed, "She's right, if they've been helping us the entire time than it's the least we could do." Hawkgirl turned to the two, "Are you insane? He is literally called, an ASSASSIN. How do we know we can trust him?" She asked. "They saved my people." "That was eight hundered years ago!" Superman stepped over to Sheyera's side. "She's right, we can't trust him, especially since that if they've been watching us, they know our weeknesses." He said. Wonder Woman glared at him, "Really? You of all people I would expect to be the more diplomatic one Superman" J'onn joined Diana. "With careful consideration I believe it would be wise to meet these Assassins." Hal stepped over to Superman. "These guys are right, they kill, for so called 'peace'. How can we trust him?"

"ENOUGH!" Batman roared. "We're going."

And that was the end of the argument.

There was a silence, and everybody turned to Cole, who was now sitting and toying with a silver cross necklace with his fingers. He was mumbling something... He seemed distracted... Detatched. The only bit they heard was this: "Lord let not my soul be taken... Nothing is True, Everything is permitted."

The watchtower shook as an explosion ripped through it.

Everybody was instantly on their feet and out the door. Sirens were going off all around the watchtower. Cyborg's voice came over the intercomm. "There is a breach in the hull at the vehicle bay. All unoccupied leaguers pleace make your way there immediately."

They were there in about four minutes flat. And they all stopped once they saw what they were up against. fifty or sixy men, all armed with guns or swords. All ready for blood. At there helm was the infamous Deathstroke. Also known as slade. Cole shoved his way up front. He had none of his usual weapons on him. Only his hidden blades. They would have to do. Cole stared at Deathstroke. Eyes to eye.

There they stood. Ready for battle.

Ready for blood.


	5. Chapter 5

Three week's earlier...

Slade was walking down the streets of New York and on the phone with his most recent contractor... Who's identity was unknown to him. That didn't really matter, because he was getting a lot of money for this his. A LOT of money. As in 1.3 billion dollars.

_"A photo will be uploaded to your phone" _

"What's his name again?

_"John price. After this, you will be met by two men, and will proceed to assault the Watchtower." _

"Wait, the Justice League? Are you insane?" He asked. He was in a casual business suite. His pure white hair- Not from age, but a chemical reaction -Was combed back and held there was some gel. His eye patch was in the same place it had always been. Over his right eye.

_''Maybe. But what wouldn't you do for one billion?" _

Slade chuckled, "Good point. When are these contracts due?"

_"What time is it? To the second."_

Slade checked his watch. "One-thirty and fifteen."

_"You have until three. The funds will be transferred to your account" _

And the call ended. Slade checked his phone screen just to be sure, put it to sleep mode, and stuffed it in his pocket. He then proceeded to turn around, enter a nearby café, go to the bathroom, which conveniently had a window, and changed into his uniform. He was out and on the rooftops in two minutes flat. He reached down and grabbed his phone out of his pocket. The picture was there. He was a man who was about in his mid to late fifties, had a bushy beard that reach from his chin all the way around to his side burns. It wasn't long, but trimmed and well kept. He had a mustache that connected to it as well. He was five foot nine to six foot one, and, due to the fact that there were many pictures. Always wore a worn and tan boonie hat. He tapped a file that came along with the picture. It contained information he needed to know. He was actually five ten, a former British SAS commander, and former captain of the TaskForce 141, who's job was to eliminate threats that other than them, only SEAl Team Six could handle. He once had a protégé, now deceased who was nicknamed Soap, and together they were on the run and eliminated almost an entire mini army, caused millions of dollars of damage to military vehicles, created and ended World War Three (which ended ten years ago. A lot of the city was still damaged), and killed a corrupt five star general as well as his entire, yet previously mentioned mini army.

This not going to be easy.

He kept scrolling and found something else... He had a son. A son that didn't know he had a father, but the father knew he had a son. So the son had the mother's maiden name.

He could get paid extra...

He checked the time. One thirty-seven. His phone beeped. The GPS opened up, and on it was a blinking red dot...

"Sorry War-Hero... But money is money."

* * *

Price walked briskly down a corridor. Stopping at a door labeled 17 he opened it and stormed in. It was a large-ish room with about ten people currently working on all the computers and devices and such. "Shaun, Rebecca!" He snapped. The two instantly appeared in front of him. Shaun was a young British guy who was in his mid twenties, had brown hair, brown eyes, wore jeans, a collared shirt and a sweater overtop of it, and had glasses.

Rebecca was about the same age, American, had shoulder length black hair which had been swiped from the right side to right, but didn't hide her blue eyes, had headphones around her neck, a white shirt that stopped at mid length of her chest, covering everything up, but not so much so that she didn't have to wear a bra and look like a slut. She had a zip of hoodie, she never used the hood though. She also had a red fingerless glove on her left hand.

"Yes sir?" They both said, somewhat out of union. "Which one of you MORONS decided to let Cole go and see the Justice League?" He demanded. He NEVER called them morons. He was ticked. They immediately pointed to each other. Practically brother and sister. "He did it!" "She did it!" Price glared at them. "One of you better spill it, or I'll be running you like new SEAl candidates!" He threatened. That did it, "Actually, we both did it..." Shaun started. Rebecca spoke next, "He figured that if they are already on his trail, and we've been helping them for so long, that we might as well explain, EVERYTHING..." she said, "Make's sense when you think about it." Shaun added. Price looked like he was about to explode. "It's too late now... I'll deal with you two when I've sorted this hole thing out." He said, and left them standing there.

He would never get the chance...

He left the so called empty warehouse and entered a white Cadillac CTS Sports sedan. Which was in between two Escalades. The one in the back was an Escalade ESV and the one in the front was an Escalade EXT. Price was in the rear, in the middle. Two guys next to him, hoods up, and two up front. One driver and one passenger. They made their way halfway back to base, which was an underground base, under the guise of another warehouse, buy halfway collapsed. Everything was going smoothly. But there was always a threat... Price understood this. So he hoped for the best and prepared for the worst.

The worst happened.

The vehicle in front of him exploded. He instinctively reach underneath the seat and pulled out a silver custom M1911. It had a silver slide, and a silver receiver with rose wood grips that had eagles carved into them. The slide had words engraved on it on both sides, in cursive. 'Let my shot be straight. God help me if it isn't'.

It was loaded. The car behind him blew up. His car stopped. Everybody jumped out and took cover. His bodyguards all had short barrel M4A1s and UMP45s with suppressors. They were surrounded. "WATCH UP HIGH!" Price shouted. Shots rang out, two men with RPGs fell off of a building. "Sir stay with us we'll move you to a secure location!" One guard said, Price nodded and was then surrounded on all sides by his men. "Watch corners!" Price shouted. They entered a parking garage. They now had enemies converging on their backs. They were mostly mowed down by Prices men, but Price lost one. His Dog Tags were quickly grabbed and they made their way to the other side. As they exited, however a man jumped, literally jumped on them from behind. His bodyguards were killed. Price stared at them. And looked up.

It was Deathstroke. Price raised his pistol and was about to pull the trigger when it was kicked out of his hand. He then entered hand to hand combat mode. He raised his arms to block a right hook, and replied with a jab to the masked man's face. And followed that up with a strong hit to the ribs. Slade dodged out of the way and rammed his shoulder into Price's chest, knocking the wind out of him. Price staggered back and looked up, he dodged quickly back to avoid a head-but to his nose. Before Slade could recover Price held his head down and rammed his knee into Slade's face. Slade was sent backwards a couple of feet and jumped up, bringing his fist back he slammed it into the advancing Price's chest, which was followed by a low sweep kick. Price hit the ground and rolled over. He was old. He needed help. But he would NOT give up. He pushed himself up, and raised his hands to boxing position. He punched at Slade, who easily dodged it and threw a hook a John's jaw. It collided with a crack... John fell to his knees, he shook his head and shoved himself up again. Slade chuckled. "I admire Price. I guess you never lose the attitude of a special forces soldier do you? Just so you know, it's nothing personal. Just a job. But I give you my respect. You've held out amazingly well for an old man." And with that, John threw the hardest punch he could at Slade.

Slade caught it and rammed his fist into the elbow.

His arm snapped.

"AHHHHHH!" Price fell to the ground, and held his arm. He was bleeding from his mouth and nose. And undoubtedly was bleeding internally. Slade walked over to the fallen 1911 on the ground set it on Price's chest... And pulled out his own.

"Again, I have the highest respect for you."

He aimed.

He shot.


	6. Chapter 6

Slade walked away. He never felt guilty. Not even over this kill. He had the utmost respect for this man. He was once a Marine, after all. He left Price as he had been, blood pooling around his head. Pistol and Dog Tags on his chest. He was just about to break into a car when a limousine pulled up behind him. And the door opened. "Get in." Slade did so, and looked at the shadow of a man sitting in front of him. Literally, a shadow. Deathstroke could see nothing but a silhouette. "You've performed your first task well. Now you must complete the second half." He said. He had a robotic voice, like an artificial voice box.

"And how to you expect me to destroy the Justice League?"

"I don't."

"Then what?"

A USB hard drive was handed to Slade. "Insert the virus, cause as much damage as possible. Think you can do that?" Slade looked it over. There was obviously no trickery here... But he was unsure. A silver briefcase was handed to him. "Here's extra for taking out all of Price's bodyguards, and letting them take out all of our... 'Unsure employees.'" The man said.

"You wanted them all to get killed?"

"They were to more reluctant to join us. They were the less loyal ones."

Slade smirked behind his mask. "Cold blooded. I like it" he said. The man ignored his remark and the car stopped. "We're here." The man said. Slade got out and turned around to face the man, "You only have thirty minutes before the contract is up. This will get you to the Watch tower in five. Good luck" He said. The door closed and the car took off. Slade turned around and faced a BEAUTIFUL ship. An MX-35 Mach 30 space craft. It was prepped for launched and the engines were revving. The noise was deafening. A man in a tan Air Force looking jumpsuit rushed up. "Sir, we need you to board the craft now! Follow me!"

Slade nodded and followed the man up some steps and into the cockpit. "Now sir this hip is currently on autopilot!" The instructor shouted over the engines, "Do not take it off of autopilot unless absolutely necessary. Good luck!" With that the man stepped back, the cockpit slid closed, and the flight commander started the countdown...

"Five..."

"Four..."

"Three..."

"Two..."

* * *

Cole and Deathstroke stared each other eye to eye. Batman readied a batarang, Superman's fists clenched, Green lantern cracked his knuckles, Wonder Woman entered a fighting stance, Flash tensed, Hawkgirl raised her mace, and Cole activated his Hidden Blades.

"What do you want!?" Demanded Batman, Deathstroke chuckled, "If I wanted you to know I would've left a note" he said smugly. Wonder Woman stepped forward, "Quit playing games Deathstroke, why are you here!?" She shouted. "Actually I'm here for him" He said, and pointed to Cole. Maybe he would get extra for bringing in a hostage. He motioned for two of his lackeys to apprehend Cole. They stepped forward, approached him, and no sooner had the one on his left touched his back, Cole spun around, grabbed his arm and used the momentum of the spin the slam the assailant into his buddy. They were both knocked out cold.

"Not a chance buddy." Cole smirked.

Slade chuckled again. "Well then. Let's get to work."

All Hell broke loose. The two forces collided, Superman plowed his way through the crowd of enemies, Green Lantern and Flash worked together to fend of the attacks, Cyborg used his sonic cannon to defend himself, and Wonder Woman Batman and Cole were using their expertise in hand to hand combat to mow down the oncoming bad guys. Batman ducked under a jab to his face and rammed his fist into the mans stomach, and proceeded to move on to the next one, blocking a right hook, and without really stopping the motion threw him into to breathless guy who was gut punched. And moved on. Wonder Woman was by Cole, both were taking the offensive. Cole was crouched down slightly, like a predator, always ready to pounce. He sprinted forward, to an enemy's right side, slammed his blade into his throat, put his foot behind the assailant's, and pushed forward. He went straight down. Yanking his blade free he whirled around and swung his right arm to the right to redirect a sword swung at his face, he followed with his left and aimed for the eye. The man moved his head out of the way and backed up.

That was the opening Cole needed. He charged forward, dived and rolled to the right, got his feet under him, and jumped left onto the attacker, one blade sunk in, the other was raised up for the next man who was quickly approaching, as his previous target began to fall he yanked his blade out slammed the other one into the nexxt guy's throat.

Double kill.

He looked to his left, he could see Batman, Superman, and Cyborg holding out. He looked behind him, Wonder Woman, Flash and Hawkgirl were doing just fine... But where was Slade?

Cole closed his eyes, breathed in, breathed out... Called on all of his senses, and opened his eyes. Everything was cast in a blue hue. His allies were bright blue, the enemies were red... He was in Eagle Vision. A sixth sense only the assassin's have. He looked for a gold target, his goal. Slade. He was up in the rafters, jumping nimbly over the fight while the Justice League was distracted. Cole turned and followed him from the ground, taking out enemies as he went. He looked for a way up, but his vision was impaired due to Eagle Vision. He deactivated it and found a water pipe that led up to one of those service rafters. He was now on even ground with Deathstroke, so to speak. Slade looked behind him and growled angrily. He jumped onto a nearby catwalk and cut the wires with his sword. That section of the catwalk fell, and Cole was forced to jump for it. He barely made it, his left hand the only thing holding him up. He pulled himself up and continued the chase. Slade was gone but Eagle Vision could sense footprints. He followed them to the main deck, where all of the central computers and other 'main' sorts of things were located.

Slade was waiting for him.


	7. Chapter 7

Cole stood up, and stared at his adversary. His Hidden Blades were craving blood. He clenched his fists. "So you followed." Slade said. Cole didn't reply, only stared at his opponent.

"Not the talking type huh?" Still no answer.

"No. Soon enough you'll be just like your father."

Cole scowled, "My father's been dead for six years." he said. Slade chuckled, and paced back and forth. 'What is he doing?' Cole thought. Slade spoke, "Oh you have been so mislead" he said, and pulled out a smart phone. Cole could almost feel the smirk behind his mask. Setting the phone down on the ground Slade gently kicked it over. It slid across the floor, and Cole bent down and picked it up... There was a file on it labeled 'Price'.

His heart skipped a beat. He glanced up at Deathstroke, who was now sitting cross-legged facing him. He tapped the file and read it's contents. Height... Age... Children...

Wait a minute.

Children: Isabelle McGrath. Status: Deceased at age eleven. Cause of death: Templars...Second child: Cole McGrath-

The phone slipped from his grasp and hit the floor. Slade gave an amused "Hpmh" Cole took a step back, "How could he not tell me...?"

Slade looked up.

"A better question would be, where is he now?"

Cole looked up, "No... NO!" He roared, and charged Deathstroke. But his anger made him clumsy... He threw a hook that was responded with a blow to his stomach. He threw a roundhouse kick to Slade's face, which was rewarded with Cole getting thrown across the room. Cole growled and charged head on. The next thing he saw was Slade throwing an uppercut which almost knocked him out...

Cole, dazed and beaten, dragged himself to the wall, and glared at the approaching Deathstroke. Slade chuckled, and squatted down to look Cole in the eye. "He fought until his last breath. If it eases the pain any." Slade said cruelly. Cole spit blood in his face. Angered, Slade grabbed Cole by the throat and lifted him up, pulled his fist back to deliver the killing blow, and- SKKKITT! "AHH!" A batarang, blood dripping from it, collided with the metal wall. Slade's held his now bleeding wrist and looked at his attacker.

The Justice League was standing there. Batman had another batarang in his hand. "Let him go Deathstroke." Batman said. Slade chuckled and stood straight. Pulling a detonator from his pocket, and to the shocked faces of the Justice League, hit the button. The window on the right side of the room blew up and everything started getting sucked out into space. Soon enough though a small ship flew up to the window and Slade ran inside.

Just like that, he was gone.

And nobody noticed the USB inserting the virus into the computer.

...

It was a sad and long service. With many kind words said about the old man. Cole was the only one who didn't attend, which shocked everybody because the two had been like father and son. WERE father and son... Even the Justice League attended. Superman having felt responsible for this man's death. Slade was the JUSTICE LEAGUE'S problem after all.

Batman paid almost no attention to it. He was busy looking around him. Trying to figure out what he was dealing with. It was obvious that everybody knew what he was doing. He didn't miss their smirks of amusement when they watched him. About a half an hour after the body was burned- Which they did traditionally when a 'Brother' died, he resorted to asking the Assassin's directly.

There was one girl whom Batman decided would be his main source of information. Her name was Zoe. He approached her as she seemed to have nothing to do, and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and smirked, "You want to know about us huh?" she asked. It didn't surprise him, they knew almost everything that was going on. He looked at her and took in her features. She was Italian that much was obvious, or at least her parents were (because she didn't have the accent). Her skin was tanned to almost golden, her cheek bones were high, her lips were red and seductive, and her eyes were dang near perfect. Her hair was raven black, parted down the middle, slightly wavy, and swept back.

She had a long and agile frame, obviously she was strong, but not bulky. She had a perfect slim hourglass figure, round booty, and was ever so slightly busty. She was wearing a latex suit that zipped up from the crotch up, kind of like Catwoman's. And of course, she was letting some cleavage show. She had on some black high heals, which only make her feat look even prettier.

She could obviously get her way when it came to men.

"Tell me about the base." He said, she smirked again. "Follow me"

...

She was leading him down a busy and long hall that led to one main room the was labeled 'Rec Room'. The place was massive. There was a small basketball court, a gym, a bar, and a mini food court. "This is the recreation room, I'm Zoey by the way." She said. He looked around and nodded. "So you want to know about us? What about?" She asked. "What kind of people do you have here?" He asked. "Most of us are just people who stumbled into this whole mess and wanted in. Others are born into it, but only very few. And others, one fourth of us I think, are army guys, such as the Navy SEALs, Marines, Green Berets, you name it. A lot of them stumbled in and wanted to help."

"Stumbled in?"

"It's a term we use. We do a lot of work in Iraq and Afghan and those types of areas. Sometimes we get in the way of a military operation." She explained. "How haven't you been caught yet?" Batman asked, "We have people in Uncle Sam's pocket" She answered. "They always watch out for us."

Batman nodded. Former SEALs, Marines... These guys could pose a threat.

But he would deal with that later, a voice came over the intercom in the building, "ALL JUSTICE LEAGURES PLEASE REPORT TO THE VEHICLE BAY."

Zoey looked at him. "Come on, I'll lead you there."


End file.
